Faith
by sharx
Summary: After 10 years, Domyouji is the executive of the company where Tsukushi is living alone in a city nearby being a doctor. Fate brings them together again, will they be able to pick up everything from the past? with some additions?
1. Faith

It's been 10 years since she's seen him, the permed curly hair guy, the one who she'll quarrel with the one that will always be with her at the end of the day.

Makino Tsukushi just finished her shift, being a doctor can be so tiring, (a/n I know that she was tyring to do law but anyways I think she's better as a doctor :S).

It was ten years ago when domyouji's mum told her to leave him, at first of course she wouldn't but her mum was just too good for her, her world was falling apart because of the power his mum had. She had no other choice but to leave him, his mum promised her she'll be able to live with him for the last couple months with him and create so everlasting memories with domyouji. But she then had to move to the small city she was living in now, when she got her doctor's license. She's got to say she was relatively happy now, no one to hurt her, no drama anymore.

But of course

She misses Domyouji

A lot.

"HELLO MUM! HOW WAS WORK TODAY"

Makino was greeted by a sweet sound of happiness filled her ears, it was what she lived for

"Seiji how was your day at school?"

"GREAT, we made a card!"

Makino thought he was the thing she came home for everyday the thing that she'll live better for, even though she knew it made her sad every time he asked her about his father but how can she possibly tell him his father is one of the executives of the biggest company of the world? Which was,

**Domyouji Tsukasa.**


	2. Faith:Chapter 2

I AM SO SORRY, I REALLY THOUGHT NOBODY WOULD READ MY STORY , so I checked it a little late.

Sorry for the long wait guys (I know its just been two days) but I know how it feels like waiting for a chapter for fanfiction :S

Anyways.

I know I'm making excuses but uh I kinda have a essay due Friday and its kinda takes a big percentage of my grade (even though I'm dropping that subject next year) anyways, I really don't want to do bad. So I'm sorry if the stories are a little crappy. I never really thought of what to write so I am sorry if it sucks. Feel free to tell me in the reviews(I don't really mind :S). I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS. BECAUSE I never thought I'll get 115 views in like 2 days?

SERIOUSLY?

ANYWAYS.

I know its not a lot of THANKS SO MUCH ANYWAYS. *HUGS.

Enough of me talking bye. (:

* * *

Makino knew she couldn't hide it from Seiji any longer, he was getting older and he started to become curious about things, she can't just runaway from the truth forever can she?

But telling him would be a total disaster what if he goes find him? And his MUM finds out? Makino knew she was just overstressing. She needed to concentrate, as long as Seiji (her son) was by her side she was fine.

"Mum, MUM? "

"sorry, how was your day at school?"

"Mum seriously? You've asked that, but anyways, today we were learning about what makes a happy family, and the teacher said it must be balanced, meaning there is a mum and dad, because dad can teach things you don't know and you can teach things dad doesn't know."

"Seiji, what your teacher says is false, you've turned out fine"

"yeah, I know but the thing is my friends kept teasing me that I had no dad. Is that even a problem?"

"of course not, having a dad is just optional."

Makino knows as much as Seiji knows that a dad is NOT optional, a balanced family IS important, but what can she do? Find Tsukasa? NO WAY. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS.

"but mum , seriously, who is my dad, there is no way I came out without a dad!"

"I told you your dad is somewhere in the city faraway from this place, you don't have to find him!"

"BUT MUM I WANT TO, EVERYONE AT SCHOOL HAS BEEN TEASING, AND I REALLY WANT TO KNOW, IS IT SUCH A BIG DEAL? ITS NOT LIKE SOMEONE LIKE DOMYOUJI TSUKASA, RIGHT?"

Makino skipped a heartbeat, it was she wanted to say, it was.

IT WAS.

But she knew she had to keep her cool.

"SEI---Ji?, WHERREE DID YOOUUOU GET THAT IDEEAAWEEEA?"

"Mum, I was just joking do you have to THAT nervous? I mean hes not famous why don't you just tell me?"

Makino let out a huge sigh.

"Seiji, just watch tv pls."

News Reporter , "New news have been reported that the executive of the Domyouji Company, Domyouji Tsukasa will be going to the town of Yamato to build the new hospitals he will be launching there."

Seiji let out a loud cry

"YESSSS, MY IDOL WILL BE COMING IN OUR CITY OHYEAH!"

*does happy dance

Makino couldn't take this anymore, she rushed in her room.

"mum?mum? mum?"

Seiji's voice was blocked out by the slamming door. Makino had to digest what was going on, Domyouji was coming to HER TOWN? To launch HOSPITALS where possibly he might go to HER HOSPITAL TO SEE THE CONDITIONS! She will never let that happen, she started to panic,

**what SHALL I DO?**

* * *

Whoops sorry. Its kinda sucky, but yeah. I'll update again on Friday I'll promise you, but I bet after this chapter no one will read it, its kinda really crap. Pls post reviews for improvements I really want you guys to get involved too :D

So please and If its crap tell me.

Be honest. (:


	3. Faith: Chapter 3

Thank you to all of you who have seen Faith, I honestly wasn't expecting 400 views so THANKYOU~ (:

Uh so, this one as before is pretty crap as well, uh I have 2 tests coming up so I don't think I'll be uploading once again for about a few days? Just after Monday I'll try to update, I have been receiving a PILE of hwk, and I have a science fair soon, also i have 2 tests for my worst two subjects

after that, quicker posts i swear. 2 weeks later i'll be done (:

PLS REVIEW on it because I seriously think this will be really crap

But enjoy (: ~

* * *

Makino needed to think, she was caught in between, should she tell Seiji? What was she hiding anyways? But no, if he knew he would freak and Domyouji's mum will ruin EVERYTHING AGAIN. There is no way she wanted her to ruin the family she only knew now, she had a happy life. There was no need for anyone to know that her son was related to Domyouji, it'll just ruin things.

Makino took a few breaths and calmed herself and kept reminding herself to not let out the secret. When she heard a sudden soft knock, she looked up it was Seiji.

"Mum are you okay? What's the matter? Are you so happy that Domyouji Tsukasa is coming so you couldn't contain your happiness and rushed in? huh? Is it?" *raises eyebrows

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO course not?"

"why so nervous I bet hes like your idol! Hes so great don't you think?"

"why do you think that Seiji, I BET HES AN OBNIOXIOUS CREATURE, WAY TOO ARROGANT TO BE IDOLISING"

Makino felt herself blushing thinking back on the memories of her and Domyouji.

"OHOHHHHHHHHHH I GET IT, YOU LOVE HIM RIGHT? YOURE LIKE RED! SECRET CRUSH? YOU GOT A THIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG *does had gestures, raises eyebrows FOR HIM?"

*does famous happy dance (:

"SEIJI, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? DISRESPECTING YOUR MUM HERE? GO TO YOUR ROOM DO YOUR HOMEWORK, TOMORROW I'LL BE LATE BACK HOME, HERES SOME MONEY BUY WHAT YOU WANT!"

"mum…"

"NO QUESTIONS"

Makino knew she was losing her temper over a little thing like Domyouji Tsukasa, but why would she? It's been 10 years for goodness sakes, hes moved on surely.

* * *

Makino couldn't focus, the words Seiji yesterday was still ringing in her mind, was she really blushing? Seriously? Because of Tsukasa? There is no way! It's been ten years hasn't it? She kept repeating to herself but when she heard nearby.

"YEAH, I heard Domyouji Tsukasa will be coming today, just to inspect the how the hospitals run"

Makino dropped her clipboard, she nearly fainted

"Are you okay Makino?" A nurse questioned

"yes I'm fine go back to work"

Makino bent down to pick up the clipboard and when she straightened up she saw a familiar face, the curly permed hair, the mischievous look, the sense of "I'm better than everyone else" kind of feeling in his face. It was DOMYOUJI TSUKASA

Makino let out a cry.

When Domyouji opened his mouth and said.

**"Oi, it's you."**

* * *

What a fail at a cliffhanger

This chap is the worse I have written yet, it's so boring. I suck. Seriously its one of the most crappiest ever, please review for improvements

I need a lot of it.


	4. Faith: Chapter 4

HOLAAA, THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS

I REALLY APRRECIATE ALL OF THEM THEY MAKE ME WANNA WRITE MORE.

SO THANKYOUU~ so this time I'm going to mention some people

AKTAIY, loveboysoverflowers, -chanxD, anime07, rettemich08, Bookdigester.

THANKYOU SO MUCH and especially to AKTAIY, loveboysoverflowers and -chanxD

You gave me SO MUCH motivation on writing my stories

And definitely thanks to my friends in school : Vanessa, Jessica and Brian, who gave me motivation like never before telling me not to give up and helping me through the worst

SO THANKYOU PEOPLE (:

I'LL LOVE TO THANK EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU PERSONALLY ( I WISH I HAD THE CHANCE)

**ENJOY~**

Pls? review?

* * *

Makino was just so scared what she'll hear next so she ran, like never before. She ran for her life.

"Oi, it's you right?"

Domyouji's voice was fading away. But footsteps followed her. Makino was out of breath and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You, I've heard all about you, you are the doctor that can save any sickness right?" Domyouji questioned.

"uh, I guess?, I need to go. Later." Makino let out a sigh of relief luckily he didn't recognize her. She ran away just in case he'll see her face once again.

Domyouji Tsukasa let out a sigh; it was the same Makino he knew ages ago, the one that was so scared of anything, running away from anything just like she did from him. He was well aware it was Makino Tsukushi, the only girl he approved of. He just didn't want to make things awkward between them, he had came here specially to see her, he knew she was living in this town being a doctor, he got that news some weeks ago, so he decided he'll come and see how she was doing. After all, he could never forgive her for running away 10 years ago. Who knew that she'll just run away AGAIN??

Domyouji looked in the mirror nearby and thought seriously do I look scary? Is it my hair?

Domyouji walked back to the receptionist place of the hospital where his helpers were waiting for him

"Sir, next you'll be going the local Yamato primary school to be doing charity."

"ooh I'm looking forward to that (:" (a/n let's just say he changed and likes doing good things :D)

* * *

"Guess WHAT mum?"

Makino never saw Seiji so excited, it was bound to be something good.

"Got yourself a girlfriend huh Seiji?"

**"YEAH, I WISH BUT NO~ DOMYOJI TSUKASA IS GOING TO DINNER WITH US TOMORROW"**

_**"HE'S GOING TO WHAT?"**_

* * *

Whoopsies, it sucks again a little boring no? I was first planning to post on Thur but I just have so much going on so I'll post in a week's time I suppose or not the earliest Friday.  
AND PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS FOR UNCERTIAN THINGS, I WILL TRY TO ANSWER THEM IN MY FUTURE CHAPTERS :D

THANKS YOU PEOPLE, I LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH, I WISH I CAN EACH THANK EVERY VIEWER.

BTW SORRY FOR ME TALKING SO MUCH AND SO LITTLE FOR THE CHAPTER, I JUST HAD TO THANK PEOPLE AND I SUCK AT WRITING LONG CHAPS, I SHALL TRY THEM NEXT TIME :S


	5. Faith: Chapter 5

Sorry. EXTREMELY sorry.

My last chap was short now I am trying my hardest to write long and a person said I was just giving you guys a teaser. Well I agree, I can't write long chaps I'm sorry, but seriously I need to think about my studies as well, I have my tests which well not really that important I guess not like EXAMS like SATS and such but I do need to do hard on them as well. So sorry for the short chapters I will attempt to write a long one. Usual shout outs to the people mentioned before.

THANKYOU.

* * *

"YES HES COMING FOR DINNNER!" Seiji exclaimed!

"I can't believe why didn't you ask me? You should have called, I'm the mum, I'm in charge!"

"YEAH BUT YOU CANT TURN DOWN DOMYOUJI TSUKASA RIGHT?!"

"How did you meet him anyways?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK._

_SEIJI'S CLASSROOM EARLIER_

_"Hello class, today we have a VERY SPECIAL GUEST TEACHING YOU GUYS TODAY!"_

_"WHOWHOWHO?" the class was excited but Seiji couldn't care less._

_"it's the executive of the Domyouji Company Domyouji Tsukasa!"_

_"NO WAY NO WAY HES MY IDOL"_

_Tsukasa stepped inside the classroom, the class was crazy shouting his name, he noticed a little boy looking as cute as ever shouting his name with the others, but he stood out. He seemed more bright smarter than anyone else. He was shouting as well but just something different: "MY MUM LOVES YOU!" . Who can his mum be thought Tsukasa, why would a kid match make for their mum? He sometimes wish his relationship with the old hag was that good._

_------after the lesson---------_

_It was after the lesson ,everyone except the little boy that was matchmaking for his mother was in the room, the little boy ran up to him._

_"Domyouji San I would like to invite you to my house for dinner, my mum will be more than pleased!"_

_Tsukasa was surprised of that kids guts, he reminded of what he was like when he was little, so brave so innocent._

_"Whats your name?"_

_"Makino Seiji"_

_Tsukasa thought about it, Makino? Could it be Makino Tsukushi's SON? HOW CAN SHE HAVE A SON. IF it was the dad would probably be him, the great Domyouji had a son? He HAD TO go to the dinner, he'll HAVE TO make sure if it's his son or not. So he answered,_

_"Oh, what a cute name! SURE I'll come over for dinner, tomorrow? Please excuse me I have to go now!"_

_"Domyoji San I'm looking forward to it!''_

_END FLASHBACK. (HEHEH yeah I suck at flashbacks)

* * *

_

"Seiji how can you do SUCH A THING? Do you know he's rich and busy he has no time for commoners like us so please, can you tell him to cancel it"

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM, I don't even know his phone no. how can I cancel it?"

Tsukushi rushed in her room, without thinking she took out the gold cellphone Tsukasa had given her 10 years ago, the colour was a bit off, but it was still usable, but wait Tsukushi thought again, she couldn't call him that'll be suspicious. She'll just have to hope that Tsuaksa didn't recognize her.

"MUUUUUUUUM, what are you doing?"

Tsukushi stuffed the cell phone back in the drawer.

"Nothing really, keep eating dinner."

Tsukushi couldn't lie, by the way Tsuakasa looked at her today was like he knew her, his face was soft and wasn't the usual expression he carried. Tsukushi knew she was worried, she prayed to god that he didn't' recognize her.

Tsukasa was in his hotel room, he couldn't wait to see if it was his son what if it was? Tsukasa didn't feel scared he had to admit he felt overjoyed that he had a son, so that meaning the bond him and Tsukushi have is forever lasting, well not forever lasting but worthwhile. He smiled at that thought, he just couldn't wait to know if it was his son or not, that kid was just TOO adorable, he gave instant joy to everyone, he was like sunshine, he couldn't wait to find out if it was his son.

Seiji thought Tsukasa, what a nice name Tsukushi has named him. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Makino Tsukushi has never ever felt so many feelings in her life, she felt nervous, happy, excited, scared and anxious. And many more feelings that she couldn't describe. She wanted to cook a nice dinner for Tsukasa tonight but also she didn't want him to know about Seiji. She couldn't describe how she felt.

"Doctor Makino?"

"Sorry I must have thought about something else as you were saying?"

"Tomorrow, Domyouji Tsukasa will be coming here again to see how things run, the chief has organized him to see you do the operation you will be doing on that patient tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Tsukushi couldn't BEILEVE it, Tsukasa seeing her perform a operation, there is no way she could concentrate, wait. Tsukushi thought , why couldn't she perform in front of him shes PROFESSIONAL right?

"yeah, I am sure that's okay"

Tsukushi just needed to remind herself that he was not there, she'll be fine she thought just fine.

* * *

As Seiji stepped in the room, Tsukushi knew it was her death date, it was the matter of life or death meeting Tsukasa, you had no idea, well not exactly life or death but a very big issue. Tsukasa stepped him right after Seiji, they were laughing and talking they seemed like father and son, which there were.

Tsukasa knew it, it WAS Tsukushi that was his mother, she hasn't changed at all, the same beautiful Tsukushi he knew from 10 years ago. He was mesmerized by her beauty, the effect that gave him 10 years ago, he couldn't forget her face.

"HELLO MUM! This is Domyouji Tsukasa, this is my mum Makino Tsukushi."

"UH, niiicee uh to meet you.." Tsukushi was shaking, she couldn't believe it.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"I'll get the dishes, my mum is such a great cook!"

"Is that so?"

Tsukasa was surprised, there was no way Tsukushi turned in a great cook, he smiled at that thought.

"Domyouji Sensei what are you smiling at?"

"oh, its nothing go get the dishes your mum and I will be here waiting for you."

Tsukushi couldn't move, she felt paralyzed. As Tsukasa opened his mouth to begin small talk, she just couldn't take it anymore she was so scared.

"I heard from Seiji you're a doctor."

"yes, yes I am, I work in the hospital nearby I think you have met me before no?"

Tsukushi hated herself for saying that, why couldn't she just didn't mentioned they've met before, its so embarrassing, she could feel herself blush in embarrassment.

Tsukusa smiled, it was the same old Tsukushi, who blushed at everything she said.

"Yes, I do see that's the case, you have a very cute son!"

"yes, he is quite special isn't he?"

"Indeed"

As they started to talk Seiji rushed in!

"MUM MUM MUM , you forgot we only have 2 pairs of chopsticks and 2 bowls and everything, I can't believe it, how can you forget mum, just because we never have guests doesn't mean we won't have someday, you are so dumb mum, I thought you're supposed to take care of me?!"

Tsukushi blushed in embarrassment how can he say such a thing in front of Tsukasa, it made her look bad, wait she thought why would she care if she looked good or bad in front of him?

"I'm sure your mum is just busy, Seiji, why don't you just go down to buy some here's some money"

"NONONONO. Mr. Domyouji, I'm pretty sure I can pay for some cups and bowls."

"No its fine, just take it as a gift since I didn't bring anything along."

Tsukushi couldn't help it but let out a laugh, when did the arrogant Tsukasa become a gentlemen, she couldn't believe the polite tone he was using.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Tsukasa frowned.

Tsukasa deep inside knew what she was laughing at, she must have thought he was acting all gentlemen, it wasn't what he acted like normally, it was just an act he had to put on since he was the executive of the company and he couldn't stop this act when he wanted to, he knew it wasn't the real him but these days he doesn't even know where the real Tsukasa went. He felt lost not like himself all the time.

"Don't mind my mum, my mum is a weird creature, you don't see I'm weird like that do you? I bet my dad was so great he made me into what I am now, there is no WAY I inherited my mum's genes" Seiji joked.

They both couldn't help but smile, Tsukushi well knew that Seiji was like Tsukasa, he was a showoff and was arrogant just like him but he brought happiness to those around him. He was just what Tsukasa did to her, bring her into a new world she didn't know of, Seiji did the same. He made her alive. The more Tsukasa thought about it the more Seiji resembled him, he carried the type of face he did back in Eitoku.

"Seiji I thought you were going to buy the bowls?"

"YES MUM, YOU SUCK FOR MAKING ME DO THIS."

As Seiji slammed the door, both Tsukasa and Tsukushi let out a laugh. They looked at each other embarrassed and carried on talking.

"Excuse my son, he is rather arrogant sometimes, but he is a complete ray of sunshine when you get to know him!"

"Yes I know, he is really alive and makes me very happy."

"I'm sorry I better clean this."

Tsukushi picked up the books and papers from the dining table as she walked she felt something on the floor, and tripped, she lost balance straight away. As she fell, Tsukasa flew out to catch her and before they knew it they were on top of each other.

Tsukushi pulled away, buts Tsukasa pulled her in.

"I know it's you Makino Tsukushi, don't hide don't run away, I'm here for you." He whispered.

* * *

WOWZA. I CANNOT BEIIEVE THIS

I wrote a long chapter! So sorry for those who thought my chapters were always so short and just giving you a taste of it, here you go, I know there are so many grammatical errors so sorry. Don't bother to check. Is this chapter okay? I find it boring since it was long and it seemed to drag on. Please review.


	6. Faith: Chapter 6

WOWZAS people. 1600 views seriously? I never thought people would read my stories. USAUL SHOUTOUTS TO REVIEWERS. YOU GAVE ME MOTIVATION!!

* * *

Tsukushi couldn't believe it, that arrogant Domyouji knew all along? That means he knew about his son? Tsukushi knew she was in big trouble, his mother would KILL her, but wait what's the problem, and he came here first so it's not like it's her fault right?

Tsukasa couldn't resist, he pulled her in and kissed her. The feeling he hasn't felt for 10 years was back, he cannot believe it, the sweet feeling on his lips was what he longed for, he was finally able to feel it after the long wait of 10 years. He couldn't believe how happy he felt right now, screw everything from before. How she left and all that crap, all he knew was she was in his arms at this moment and that was enough for him.

Tsukushi didn't expect Tsukasa to go THIS far, but she couldn't resist as much as he did, she loved that feeling on her mouth, she couldn't quite contain herself right now, it was this heaven feeling that she lived for, she immediately felt guilty for leaving him 10 years ago. But now she had to keep her cool, she can't let Domyouji think that she was weak all along and still is thinking about him she cannot. She couldn't resist but she pulls away.

They both sat up straight.

"What was that for?" Tsukushi questioned

"That was the makeup for the 10 years we've been apart, I cannot believe you are in my sight again, I thought I'll never be able to SEE you, you cannot believe how long I've been finding for you!"

"Well I'm sorry, I'm very happy here with Seiji. "

"Tell me, just to confirm, is Seiji my son?"

That question hit Tsukushi like a rock, she never thought this question was going to be asked, she dreaded for him to ask this question. She knew he was the dad, but he has the right to know as well. She just can't answer him.

"Hello? Don't be rude is he my son? I DEMAND you to answer me"

"Yes he is."

Tsukushi didn't know what she was doing, why was she telling him the TRUTH, it's supposed to be a SECRET, but the way Tsukasa shouted at her she just had to tell the truth.

"Ah I see, let me tell you my thoughts about him, I have go to say when I first knew about my son I wasn't surprised but happy and grateful that he was a mark we left forever, he was something that we shared and will always be here. I came all the way to see you and I found out it was our son, I am actually pleased I was willing to find you in the first place if not I wouldn't have met our son, which is a honor."

"I'm sorry if it was a shock to you, because I never really thought you would come to see me, I thought you'll just be living your life in the city married to whoever your mum wanted to marry."

"Well my mum didn't arrange numerous marriages after you left and I declined them all, do you get it I love you Tsukushi, these ten years have been an agony, I keep asking myself everyday why you left, and I don't even know why now, I've been living underneath this secret for TEN YEARS. Can you believe it? Every day I ask myself what is Tsukushi doing? How is she? Is she happy? I just can't get you off my mind, you are everything that makes me real the old Tsukasa I was. Now I don't even know who I am, I am forced to be the executive of the company; do you think I am HAPPY? Every day I am forced to be a "gentlemen" a well presented person, do you think this is me after all these years you know me? I don't even know my personality these days that is why I came to see you. I don't care; all I want is just to be by your side. Is it that hard?"

Tsukasa had tears rolling down his eyes, Tsukushi couldn't help but cry, soon enough tears were rolling down her eyes as well. She didn't know she was so selfish leaving Tsukasa in that pain, she thought he'll be happy for her to leave like that, she didn't expect this, she just can't bear to see the one she always loved cry. She couldn't resist but hug Tsukasa.

"Don't be sad Tsukasa, I'm always here for you as well."

Tsukushi was about was break away from the hug but Tsukasa pulled her back

"Can we just stay like this for a while?"

They both crying hugging seemed to block out everything that was going on from the past.

"Tsukushi may I ask you again why did you leave?"

Tsukushi knew she couldn't tell him.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that, it's secret but I'll tell you when the time right."

Tsukasa knew he had to know but Tsukushi wouldn't budge, there was no forcing her in any answers, he was happy right now, that Tsukushi was willing to hug him and calling him Tsukasa instead of Domyouji.

"Tsukushi, no matter what happens I'll be here for you, even if I have nothing even if I went bankrupt I will always be here for you because no matter what you are my no. 1 priority. Even if my old hag finds out and disowns me once again I will always stand with you and always be by your side, because I love you. I will always protect you even if the sky is falling down. Even if you love another man I will always be waiting for you no matter what, because you are worth it."

Tsukushi let tears roll down her eyes, it was a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"Tsukasa, I won't ever go with another man because you are the only man I love after all these years, I couldn't help but think about you, you mean the world to me, you and Seiji are the most important people in my life. I cannot bear to lose you again."

"Don't worry I am always here for you hugging you and supporting you from behind."

A sudden click at the door, made them break apart. As they flew across the room, Seiji stepped in.

"Hello mum, my idol, I have brought back the things I have bought, are you getting along well?"

Tsukasa and Tsukushi smiled sweetly, they looked at each other secretly.

"Mum, is there something I don't know between you two?"

"Seiji, please respect our guest and don't talk to me in that tone like you normally do."

"I'm sure its fine Tsu no, Makino."

"Were you about to call my Tsukushi? You guys must have gotten REAL close in the period of time I left huh? Adults these days."

Tsukushi and Tsukasa smiled once again.

The rest of the night was successful, they 3 got along really well and the night ended successfully.

Tsukushi was happy, over the moon to be exact, Tsukasa was back in her life again, and no matter how she wanted to deny it she needed him. She was going through her bag when she saw a slip of paper, it was Tsukasa's writing, he must have slipped it in she thought.

Tsukushi,

Tonight I had the best night ever, Seiji is a wonderful child, I love him very much and I love you too. See you tomorrow in the operation room, don't get all scared because I'm here. Here's my no. just in case you have to call me: 82381928.

I love you.

Tsukasa.

Tsukushi smiled at the letter when Seiji barged in.

"SEIJI! KNOCK THE DOOR PLEASE! DO THAT AGAIN!"

"whatever mum, I wanted to ask you about something, we have to do a family tree for our homework, who should I put as a father?"

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS SO DRAGY LONGY. AND THE ENDING SUCKS AND ITS SHORT! This is the mushiest chap I think I wrote, but I needed them to get together in order for the story to progress. So I'm sorry if you think it's a little early. And you F4 Fans yes yes yes they will appear soon. :D

The next chap should be up by Thursday, I'll post a chap up for celebration~! Since Wednesday I have a math test, since math is my worst subject I will post a chap after the test.

WISH ME LUCK! I HAVE MY SCEINCE RESULTS ON MONDAY! my two worst subjects

PLEASE REVIEW. I APPRECIATE IT.

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD, nor the characters.


	7. Faith: Chapter 7

AHAHHA so I AM BACK! MY MATHS TEST IS DONE AND OVER WITH!

But I failed and died. BADLY!

So here is the new chapter I hope you like it so please REVIEW AND ASK ANY QUESTIONS OR SUGGEST SOME STUFF, I AM MORE THAN APRRECIATED TO LISTEN TO THEM :D or look at them . ;D

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS

* * *

"Mum seriously who should I draw a dad for in my family tree?" Seiji questioned

Tsukushi couldn't help but smile, but she didn't want to tell Seiji about Tsukasa just yet, it just wasn't the right time yet.

"You don't have to write anybody"

"yeah okay sure, good night mum I'm sleeping" as Seiji closed the door.

Tsukushi couldn't help herself but to replay back the memory of her leaving the city, the way Tsukasa's mum threatened her was unbelievable, she never seen anyone with that much power she has to say.

_FLASHBACK_

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Domyoji I wouldn't give up Tsukasa for such a little thing, please I wouldn't, and I continue as before to keep on loving him and keep on seeing him. So please don't interfere anymore."_

_Kaede just knew what to do, she knew her secret what was there to hide? She had been pregnant before and she knew what happened, the vomiting, the mood swings. Of course she knew that commoner was pregnant, she wasn't blind was she? She knew she had to do this for her son and of course the company's future._

_"Wait a moment, is that a life I see?"_

_Tsukushi stopped, she couldn't believe it, that old hag knew, no wonder she wanted her to leave. But she had to stay strong for Tsukasa and her baby._

_"I'm sorry, is there a problem with that?" Makino questioned_

_"No, not at all but would you please leave my son's life ALONE? Name a price how much do you want for you to get away from here with that damned baby?"_

_Tsukushi was furious, she couldn't believe that hag, how can lives be measured in money, how can anyone be so cruel and hateful, its impossible, and how dare she called her baby names, it was her grandchildren afterall. Tsukushi couldn't forgive that hag. Tsukushi turned around_

_"Do you have any love in you Mrs. Domyoji? I'm sorry, lives cannot be measured by money and never will be, I repeat I WILL NOT leave Domyoji thank you very much."_

_Kaede knew that was her answer, so she picked up her phone and dialed the numbers._

_"Please prepare for an abortion, yes for Makino Tsukushi."_

_Tsukushi couldn't believe HER EARS, the hag was asking for an abortion, to get rid of the baby, that is low, WAY LOW. She couldn't BELIEVE it, she was fuming._

_"I'M SORRY MRS. DOMYOJI BUT I DON'T WANT AN ABORTION THANKYOU VERY MUCH, I WANT TO KEEP THE BABY."_

_Tsukushi suddenly felt dizzy and her vision blacked out._

_When she woke up, the hag was bending over her._

_"You fainted, pregnant women shouldn't get angry, so therefore now you're in the hospital, so now I'm giving you a choice, since I'm not cold hearted. You either abort this baby or leave my son."_

_That hit Tsukushi hard, what was more important to her? Someone she doesn't know or the love of her life, she still wasn't believing this, how can a woman do this to anybody, how can people do that to people. She thought everyone was supposed to love each other, but the more she thought about it the more she wanted to give up Tsukusa, even though she couldn't believe it herself, but the baby didn't even see this world yet, how can she give up on it? It still had many more years to live. She couldn't just leave it there lying around. Tsukushi decided._

_"Mrs. Domyoji I've decided, I'll just…"_

_Tsukushi swallowed._

_"leave your son"_

_She choked on her tears on the last 3 words she said._

_"I knew it, I'm too good, with a heart like you, you wouldn't want to leave the baby, and since I'm so nice, I'll let you live with my son for the last 2 months you spend with him so please leave 2 months from today."_

_"yes I understand."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Even to this day Tsukushi couldn't believe it, how can a woman who is just a mother do this, she knew that a mother's love can do anything but not to this extent, it was too far. But she was glad she had Seiji, it was something she lived for, something that reminded her of Tsukasa, he was the bond they had, no matter how far Tsukasa was. She smiled at the memory of the last 3 months they had. (a/n if anyone wants to know what happened in those 3 months please comment and tell me!)

Aw, crap Tsukushi thought, she had an operation the next day and she just remembered it was in front of Tsukasa, but she smiled sweetly , it was glad to see him again. Maybe they'll catch up tomorrow, no one knew.

* * *

Tsukushi put on gloves as she entered the operation room she saw Tsukasa smiling at her immediately. That gave her confidence she needed to do this operation. She took 2 deep breaths.

"C'mon let's start."

Tsukasa was so mesmerized, he couldn't believe what he was seeing right now, Tsukushi seemed so professional she seemed so beautiful in that suit, as she ordered the other people to do work, it was so nice to watch. Tsukasa could see the change in her, as she was never as confident before, he just couldn't stop but stare, it was the best things he's seen, she being a doctor definitely suited her.

As the operation ended and everyone was clearing up and leaving the room, there only left, Tsukasa and Tsukushi.

Tsukushi was packing up her stuff as she felt someone's arms wrap behind her.

"You looked so professional today."

"Impressed are we here?"

"Of course, who would've thought the weed would turn into a doctor?"

"Just because you don't work hard."

Tsukushi unwrapped Tsukasa's hands and continued working.

"Tsukushi, let's say we go on a date, its been ten years."

Tsukushi waited for this moment for the past ten years, and it was finally coming true.

"Yeah sure, let me pack these up first."

"YEAH! Where should we go, the food around here certainly don't satisfy my tum tum."

Tsukushi laughed out loud, after all these years, he still sucked at speaking his own "mother" language. She couldn't help herself but to hug him.

After cleaning up they decided to go to a restaurant nearby just across the zoo, it was quiet, they were seated just beside the window.

"Tsukushi I love you a lot, and I want you to know every day that I love you and I'm here to protect you."

As Tsukasa leaned over to give her a kiss.

As they were dining nicely, Seiji was on a fieldtrip, and he loved it, he loved the zoo, there had so many animals to watch.

He was holding a mango icecream he just bought, the teacher just told them to keep single file, as they will enter the zoo soon. But Seiji spotted something, there were 2 people who looked much like his mum and his idol (Tsukasa) and they were KISSING. He couldn't believe it, he dropped his icecream.

* * *

Wow. That was crap. I'm sorry I'm technically writing this on Friday, since where I live is a bit faster than where you guys live. Its 12 AM here, well anyways. I have a BIG BIG BIG science exam on Monday and I cannot fail. Since my average is just 80%, and I will get scolded by my mum. Anyways. In celebration of mother's day I will post up a mother day's chap yeah that's on Sunday, where Seiji will find out!

THANKS. PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAP. Not that good huh? Please tell me

Very appreciated (:


	8. SORRY AUTHORS NOTE

SORRY

NO CHAP TODAY

I KNOW I PROMISED MOTHERS DAY BUT SORRY.

You can shout at me all you want, hate on me whatever.

But I really need to do work and I am honestly on writers block which hasn't happened a lot before so I'm sorry. I didn't even plan the story out yet so I suck

So yeah today I had a science exam fail. Tomorrow I have my gcses which is this british exam. Which I have on Tuesday(tomorrow) and Thursday. SEEMS LIKE I CAN WRITE ON Wednesday RIGHT? No sorry I have my perfect application for a prefect due on that day so bear with me please. So on FRIDAY I hope I can write a chap (if I can think of ideas). And this month has been so hectic. My coursework is due on Monday, and another gcse on next Thursday so I'm sorry if I'm slow on chapters. Also my friends birthdays are so close to one another in may so I have to celebrate, meaning very less time at home and thinking. SORRY FOR MAKING EXCUSES BUT I SUCK FOR THIS GOMEN!

So yeah. I wanted to write a chap (HONESTLY NOT LYING I LOVE YOU GUYS) but I didn't want it to turn out crap so I'm sorry.

BUT THANKS TO ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS AND ILLUMINATING-DARKNESS! :D

So anyways.

I'M SO SORRY *KNEELS ON FLOOR AND BOWS HEAD

I promise I'll keep you updated.


	9. Faith: Chapter 8

LALALA, no update for like a long time! Hate me for this but its time for DUN DUN DUN, EXCUSE TIME! Yes, I have reasons, these 2 weeks have been hectic, all exams and such so GOMEN, plus it's been a good 2 weeks (even with exams), I've had fun 3! Today was the last school exam for a while, but I have a ballet exam next week, but anyways, its late so this will be crappy, (I've been busy reading fanfics myself so haha, no time to write them!). LAME EXCUSE, ITS 3AM I'm tired give me a break ALSO, sorry to say but :P lately I've been not into Jap stuff as much as before so excuse me if it sucks like shit. (excuse me for swearing through the chapter as well, I'm tired :P)

* * *

Seiji was stunned, he didn't know what to say, he knew that something was going on between his mum and his idol, but he never knew it would take it THIS FAR. Seriously? His closed his mouth immediately and ran across the street to the restaurant. He barged in.

"Excuse me, do you have seats?" Asked the waiters.

Seiji didn't give a damn, he rushed in and "interrupted" them.

"Is there something I need to know about" challenged Seiji

Tsukasa and Tsukushi blushed madly, the last thing they wanted in the world happened: Seiji finding out. They were speechless, they sat there dumbstruck.

"EHEM, your mouths are not a pretty sight please shut them for my sake, and tell me what is happening."

Tsukasa and Tsukushi laughed, his attitude was just like Tsukasa. Tsukushi eyed at Tsukasa giving him a signal to tell their son.

"Er, Seiji I want you to meet your uhhhh, Ffffattheer."

"MY WHAT?"

"Father."

"ARE YOU JOKING ME? MY DREAM CAME TRUE YATA!"

Seiji couldn't contain himself in that moment, it was like the whole world was happy, the thing he wanted most, the man he looked up to, the man he wanted to be when he grew up turned out to be his FATHER. NO WAY SHUT UP. Without realizing he broke into one of his dances, even with the whole restaurant staring at him, he didn't careless, nothing could ruin his blissful moment right now.

"HAHA, Seiji, yes I'm your father."

"But how? I mean seriously how could my MUM meet a god like you?"

"Oi, Seiji watch what you're saying" Tsukushi snapped.

"It was, fate" Tsukasa smiled as he put his hand around Tsukushi waist.

"EWWWWWW, I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Even though Seiji was shouting on the outside, he was glad that he saw his mum smile brightly again. Of all the years he known her, she always seemed like a sad woman with no light in her. But recently Seiji found out she started to glow, well not glow but shine and it made her a better person. Seiji couldn't believe what love can really do, he was happy for his mum and mostly for himself, he had finally found out who his dad was and it was DOMYOUJI TSUKASA, not in a million years has he dreamed that this would come true. He couldn't help it but he gave a peck on the cheek for each of his parents. He was thrilled, and he could swear he was the happiest boy on the earth right now.

Tsukasa was happy that Seiji accepted him, he felt like his old self again just like 10 years ago, but even better.

"Why don't we have a family day out today?" Tsukasa suggested

"YEAH YEAH YEAH DAD! OMG I HAVE A DAD!"

The family let out a laugh.

After a long argument the family settled to go to the Amusement park for this trip. Tsukasa was terrified of the rides, and he hated to admit it. He knew Tsukushi loved them and Seiji taking after his mum loved them as well.

"Dad, come on are you serious? You're scared? CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN!"

Tsukasa hated to admit defeat but he knew he was chicken.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT, I JUST HAVE SOME PROBLEMS I'M NOT SCARED! I'M SICK OKAY?"

Tsukushi couldn't help but laugh, he was so obviously scared, like he didn't know it he was trembling on the outside.

Tsukushi dragged Tsukasa along with her anyways.

"Who's going to protect me now huh?" Challenged Tsukushi.

"yeah whhhhatttt? Bbuuutt whatetteeevr. Iii'm likeeee nnnot eveeenn SSSS-CCCAARRREEED liikkkkkeee aaaatttt alllllll!"

No matter what they did, Tsukasa refused to go on, it was such a nice day for a family outing.

"MUM I WANT ICECREAM!"

Tsukushi shook her head, "NO! It'll rot your teeth and you'll be fat and won't find a girlfriend"

Seiji wanted a girlfriend so he didn't dare become fat.

Suddenly a phone rang, it was Tsukasa, he picked it up.

"Yes, I am, WHAT? MY MOTHER HAS CANCER?"

* * *

OMG. FAIL. I think I will dlt this one soon, their family outing was a fail. ALSO SORRY SHORT CHAP. TIRED. SORRY!

Please comment.

I'm sorry for the long no update but since i have a long weekend :D I THINK I CAN UPDATE ONE MORE CHAPTER, SINCE I ALREADY THOUGHT OF IT!

PLEASE R&R! THANKS GOES TO THE NORMAL COMMENTORS AND PEOPLE READING!

3000 views seriously?


	10. Faith: Chapter 9

Sorry this is such a delay I guess, but I had to sort a lot of my personal feelings out on this fanfic, I seriously wanted to end this and I posted a apology for stopping this and delaying this, but I thought it was unfair for you guys not getting to finish the story. So I'm back once again after about 1 month I finally recovered from the stress this story has gave me. So I'm sorry if this is crappy once again, I don't even look at jap stuff anymore

* * *

Tsukasa couldn't believe his fate, he hated his mother and all but he couldn't believe it he was feeling SORRY for his own disgusting mother. But how can she have cancer? Didn't she eat a lot of "good" things and wanted the "best". He immediately asked about the condition.

"Is her condition serious?"

"The doctor said she had brain tumor and it is pretty serious, she needs operation straight away, she has about 80% she might not make it." Her helper replied worried.

After hearing those words Tsukasa dropped the phone, he seriously cannot believe what he was hearing, 80% only? Was the doctor JOKING? How can his own mother have cancer and he didn't even notice? He felt like he didn't even did what he was supposed to do as son, he felt like he didn't do the part he should play.

Tsukushi saw Tsukasa's face, it was full of worry, she rushed to hug him.

"Everything will be okay" She whispered in his ears.

Seiji unaware of everything going on he curiously questioned,

"Daddy, why did you drop your phone? You broke it, its expensive"

Tsukushi couldn't care less about her own son right now, she never seen Tsukasa in this emotion.

Before Tsukasa knew it he was crying, tears were rolling down his eyes, he hadn't cried for years, but why would he cry for that bloody bitch? Is it even possible, but it was his own mother after all.

Tsukushi stroked his hair gently, she felt the hot tears on her arm, she couldn't stand him crying, before she knew it she had tears in her eyes as well.

Seiji didn't get this what happened? Why were they even crying?

"My mum has cancer and she only has 80% of surviving" Tsukasa said between the choked tears.

Tsukushi finally knew what was going on, she knew he had care for that bitch after all.

"its going to be okay Tsukasa, with me by your side you'll make it through, let's go see her tomorrow." Tsukushi reassured him.

Seiji just stood there he was as clueless as ever.

* * *

Please review, sorry for the short one.


	11. Faith: Chapter 10

Tsukasa twisted and turned on his bed, he barely had sleepness nights, but this time he's wasting his PRECIOUS sleep for that bitch of a mother. He knew he had to face it, she had cancer no turning back.

Tsukushi felt Tsukasa turning around, she knew how it felt, she had the same feeling when she left Tsukasa, the feeling of no turning back, and facing the reality and those sleepless nights were just unbearable.

Tsuksuhi hugged Tsukasa from the back,

"it's going to be okay, I just know it."

"I know, I hope so too, just go to sleep."

Tsukushi felt the annoyance in his voice, but she ignored it, she knew he was having a hard time. What can she do anyways?

Tsukasa hated himself for taking out his temper like this on Tsukushi, the only girl he approved of. The feeling was never what he felt before, he hated his mum but I never knew he cared for her THAT MUCH.

After a few hours the sun started to rise, Tsukasa knew it was time to face reality.

Tsukushi woke up early, she had to send Seiji to a friend's house.

On the way to the hospital the usual noisy Tsukasa kept silent, Tsukushi was scared, she's never seen him like that, how could it be possible he wasn't talking?

As the stepped inside the hospital, the smell of antiseptic filled their noses. Tsukasa rushed to the front desk and asked,

"I'm here to see my mother, she just came in yesterday since she fainted, she was found out to have cancer, her name is Kaede Domyouji."

"Hang on there, I'll help you check, she's in room 208."

"Thank you."

Tsukasa rushed to the lift, Tsukushi found it hard to keep up with him.

As they went to the room the bumped into the doctor.

"Excuse me are you the doctor in charge of the patient Kaede Domyouji?"

"Yes, are you asking for her condition, and you are?"

"Yes, I'm asking for her condition and I'm her son Domoyouji Tsukasa"

"Ah, yes her condition is not good I'm sorry to say, she really has a big chance of not making it, unless she does the surgery which is a big risk, she might forget everything she has done.. would you like to take that risk?"

Tsukasa stared in space.

"I'll give you time to think about it." The doctor stated.

"Okay Thank you."

As the doctor walked down the hallway Tsukasa and Tsukushi entered the room.

"Oy, Tsukasa" a familiar voice rang into Tsukasa's ears he smiled like never before

* * *

WHOO. Update= WIN. Sorry no update in like 2 months nearly? Sorry if I kept you readers waiting :S So there you go.. :D update here, who would it be? I bet you guys can guess it, my smart readers. I apologize for the bad update in advance if you guys think it was bad. Anyways. Please comment and tell me how you think about it :D Update soon enough to let you guys know :D so for now BYEE :D THANK YOU SO MUCH. :DDDDD

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.


	12. Faith: Chapter 11

DANGERRR: Even though there are some parts that build up the drama here, it's pretty useless besides for those little bits. I hope it doesn't bore you out that bad because some of it is pretty boring just for the story to flow. So I wouldn't be hurt if you skip some but tell me if it's that boring.

* * *

Tsukasa's eyes widened.

3 good looking men was standing in front of him. All of which he's known so well for a long time.

"Oi, Tsukasa long time no see"

Tsukushi couldn't believe her eyes, even after so many years she still has to admit that she thought Hanazawa Rui was the handsomest guy in the whole world (even better than Tsukasa). As she see the F4 rejoice and celebrate their reunion, she can't help but to smile and think about the old times and how they used to hang out.

After the loud racquet they made outside the hospital room, they decided on going to a café nearby. As they walked along the way Tsukasa and Tsukushi explained about their son and how they managed to meet together.

"HAHAHA typical Tsukasa so attracted to drama" laughed Sojiro

"OY! WHAT ABOUT YOU AND YUKI?"

Sojiro blushed red. Why did they always have to go on this topic? How can he possibly mention to them that she got stronger and she kinda rejected him in front of all the people after he made this ever so romantic proposal which cost him all his monthly pocket money, (yeah, he had pocket money). I mean they're still fine and they are dating but he still can't accept that fact she doesn't want to get married after all these years.

"OY SOJIRO WHAT YOU DOING? SPACING OUT EH? GOT REJECTED?"

"SHUT UP Tsukasa stop being such an annoying ass."

Akira, Rui and Tsukushi laughed silently in the background, it was funny how Sojiro could finally get out of his shell and not keep the same expression every time.

"So… what has been up with you Tsukushi?" Rui Questioned

Rui couldn't deny the fact that he still had a tiny crush (maybe even more now) on Tsukushi. His heart would always beat faster when he was near her, even now. But he couldn't let these feelings out, she had Tsukasa which sucked because he was the only best friend he had. Also they had a son he heard from what they said just now, what was his name again? Seiji wasn't it? He couldn't ruin this family just with his hands. That would just be too big of an ass to do that. He knew it. Therefore his treasured feelings will always be treasured no matter what happens.

Watching the woman she had grown into today was quite unbelievable, she was a lot less clumsy and did many things individually and she looked much more like a business woman but he couldn't deny she still had his her clumsy side at times, watching her talk enthusiastically to Akira he was glad he didn't give up.

A hand rested on his shoulder, toothy grin was right in front of his face, his best friend for almost so many uncountable years but…

He was his

**LOVE RIVAL.

* * *

**

Okay I'm sorry for the shortness and if the story didn't go the way you expected it would I hope you guys can review as much as you can because I really really need the feedback. I know I haven't updated for a long time, but I will show the commitment soon enough. Most of this was written in my classes so if it's bad I'm sorry cuz I was half listening to the teacher as well. Multi task ftw? ^^ Thank you for supporting me and reviewww~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango nor the characters (even though I wish I did)


	13. Faith: Chapter 12

"What's up Rui?" Domoyouji said with a grin

Rui was hurting inside, his bestfriend AND his love rival was in front of him. He knew he couldn't break the two apart. But for his happiness he knew he had to do something…

Rui faked a smile.

"Nothing much just the usual you know? Just trying to help my dad with the business"

Rui hated this fake act, he loved Tsukushi too much to let her go. Everyday he would remind himself how he was too blind to take the chance when he had it. He bloody loved her so much his heart hurt whenever Domoyouji touched her. He knew he was selfish, trying to possess Tsukushi. How can it be possible for his cocky, arrogant, annoying and useless best friend to have such an innocent and beautiful girl? They just didn't work out.

He looked up to see Tsukushi reunite with Sojiro and Akira. He knew those two were just side characters and nothing for him to be worried about. All he needed to do was to tackle the man beside him Tsukasa.

"OY RUI?" a voice interrupted his thoughts

"ARE YOU HERE?"

"Yes, sorry I was just spacing out."

Domoyouji looked down.

"Rui we need to talk"

Domyouji well knew his friend was in love with Tsukushi. The only girl he approved of. He knew he had to deal with this, the easy way or the hard way.

* * *

OKAY I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE SOON. I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE *CHECKS STORY

LIKE HALF A YEAR BUT I SWEAR I HAVEN'T ABANDONED YOU GUYS OR THIS STORY!

SORRY I HAD TO MAKE IT SHORT IN ORDER FOR ME TO PICK IT UP AND MAKE IT FLOW.

So I hope you enjoy this super short chapter. I promise I'll upload soon because I already have everything planned. MUAHAHHAHAHA. How do you like my evil laugh huh? Anyways I just wanted to say Thank You to all who stuck with this story and Sorry for not updating. But I have everything set now and I know where I'm going. So trust me you'll be in for a big surprise. But I know a lot of ppl would hate me for it. I have no choice okay? SO HATERS GOTTA HATE. I will update in like I swear 2 days. In the mean time REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND ALERT IT :D

THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (:


	14. Faith: Chapter 13

Rui gulped, did Domoyouji know about his feelings? Most likely, or he wouldn't have told him to talk to him PRIVATELY. Rui followed Domoyouji out of the room.

Akira, Sojiro and Tsukushi stared at them.

Tsukushi was so curious. What was going on? Why were they going out to talk?

"OY! Where are you guys going?"

Rui and Domoyouji looked back

"Don't worry Tsukushi I'm just going to take Rui to see my mum, we'll be back soon"

Tsukushi nodded

Domyouji let out a sigh of relief. At least she bought it.

Akira and Sojiro stared at each other intensely, Tsukushi was confused.

"Hey, why are you guys staring at each other like you have a secret? Don't tell me you guys are gay together…"

Akira and Sojiro jumped back

"NO NO NO! You know I have Yuki so why would I be gay with HIM?" Sojiro protested

"Yes yes, exactly. We're just you know having our moment there" Akira laughed

Tsukushi looked from from Sojiro to Akira suspiciously. Was there something they were hiding as well? Was it something to do with Domoyouji and Rui's sudden disappearance?

* * *

The two men went up the roof of the hospital (A/N you know how they always go there to talk about their deepest feelings (;)

They both stood in the middle.

Rui couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want Domoyouji?"

"Well what do you want for trying to steal my wife?"

"The last time I checked you guys weren't even MARRIED"

"Well we will be soon enough, well not now because you're just interfering"

"So so.. the "man" in the relationship is scared of his own best friend huh?"

"Yeah right I'm scared, that would be the last thing I'll feel. Stop thinking of yourself so highly, just because I got what you wanted, you don't have to come all raging on me"

"Are you serious? What if Tsukushi was stolen by ME?"

"You and I knows she loves me"

"Well we'll see about that shall we? Let's make this quick, 1 week, 1 week. Whoever gets to win her heart in this week the other has to back off, FOREVER"

"Wait that's not fair, we have a SON together, it's not like you have that bond with her" Domoyouji argued

"Well you'll get to keep the son."

"Rui, wait how do we "win her heart""

"Tsukushi must say yes to our marriage proposal."

Suddenly the door creaked open.

"What the hell are you guys betting about?"

* * *

OOHHHHHH. Who would that be ;) sorry guys for not uploading earlier, but since I have this 5 day long weekend I shall upload although I have tons and tons of work to do. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because seriously I didn't know where I was going. But keep reviewing and alerting. It's the motivation I get for uploading! Also inbox me or review for any questions, I'll try to get back to you!

AND LASTLY IT'S NEARLY SUMMER HOLIDAY OR IS SUMMER HOLIDAY FOR SOME PEOPLE. ARE YOU GUYS EXCITED? Because I am! :D

Okay bye, I'll try to upload soon

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters


End file.
